


Stay Golden

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Fnaf 3 spoilers, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Headcanon, Implied Relationships, Inner Dialogue, Memories, Reminiscing, Robot Feels, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were connected now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Golden

**Author's Note:**

> After the third game, I became attatched to Springtrap. I love that big guy, and while I despise Purple Guy, I love Springtrap, so my headcanon for Springtrap as that he and Golden Freddy (known as Fred Bear and Bon Bunny) were the original robots in the original restaurant, Fred Bear's Family Diner. It was just the two of them, and I think that's when the first murder happened. A child was killed there, the place was shut down, Fred and Bon were put aside while a new restaurant under a new name was opened a few years later. The same man (purple guy) came back, got a job at Freddy Fazbear's, and continued to murder children, using Fred as a suit in order to lure each victim. Needless to say, when we see Purple Guy die inside Springtrap, I think they're connected now, which means Bon (Springtrap) can hear Purple Man in his head, taunting him and making him relive the things Purple Guy has done. 
> 
> So basically it's just really sad, angsty Springtrap feels. And also I ship Golden Freddy/Springtrap now so expect a story from them hopefully soon!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

_I remember... I still remember..._

The children, the small, innocent faces and the happy shouts for another song to be sang... and a golden robot bear smiling at him as they happily went into another song for the children in the audience.   
  
**He left you here all alone, didn't he?**  
  
 _No! No... that wasn't Fred, that was you... you're the reason why I'm here and why he's gone... why the children are dead..._  
  
The anger flared through his circuits just remembering what the monster rotting inside him did to the innocent children he and Fred loved so dearly. He only remembered the one child the killer had murdered at the original diner where Springtrap, once known as Bon Bunny, was one of the two beloved animatronics that entertained the children. That was what he and Fred Bear did; those were the golden days. It only started with one child, and when they were put aside and a new restaurant under a new name was opened, the list of victims only grew.

Still, Bon Bunny liked to remember the good old days, when it was just him and Fred and all the children they adored watching them perform together. _They loved us... they loved us..._  
  
 **Those days are long gone,** the voice reminded him coldly.   
  
Sometimes the anger and the guilt and the pure grief he felt made Bon want to scream as much as his voice box would allow, but he had long since lost his ability to speak ages ago. He couldn't do or say anything anymore. He was just a silent tomb for a murderer to reside inside.   
  
 _Because of you! It's because of you, you killed them all, you killed the kids and you killed... you killed Fred, too... You took out his endoskeleton and used him, and then you dismantled him..._  
  
 **I would have done the same to you,** the voice answered, and then it, **he** , laughed. **Maybe I should have. It would have been easier for us both. You would be dismantled and I could have continued my work.**  
  
 _You can't hurt them now... not anymore. That's why I would rather suffer here alone with you, so you'll never hurt another child ever again..._  
  
It was the robot's only way of truly standing up to the murderer. Bon thought he'd done so by killing the child killer when he jumped into him all those years ago, but he was dead wrong. They were connected now as a result of his decision, but as long as the killer couldn't harm another child ever again, Bon didn't mind enduring this fate.  He had to remind himself that killing the night guard, whom had murdered six children, was the right choice.  
  
Bon waited for a response, and it was a few minutes of facing silence in the dark room before he finally got one.  
  
 **I'll come back... I always do.**  
  



End file.
